Un nouveau Départ
by OnceUponALife
Summary: Arizona quitte l'hôpital Johns Hopkins, et est muté au Seatle Grace. Son meilleur ami, Nick est mort quelques années plutôt du à un cancer, mais un chirurgien avait cru bon de lui promettre qu'il s'en sortirait. Comment réagira Arizona quand elle apprendra que le chirurgien qui c'est occupé de Nick n'était autre qu'un médecin du Seattle Grace dont elle n'oubliera jamais le nom?
1. Synopsis

Synopsie

Arizona travaillait auparavant à l'hôpital Johns Hopkins, considéré comme le meilleur programme pédiatrique des USA ou elle y était très respecté car elle était l'un des chirurgiens les plus brillants, mais seulement un certain 15 Avril, des amis chirurgiens lui avait proposé de participer avec eux au Marathon de Boston, étant une bonne coureuse et adorant les défis elle accepta. Seulement rien ne se déroula comme prévu, il y eu un attentat, elle fut gravement touché lors de la première explosion, et fut amputé d'une de ses jambes. Elle accepta durement la nouvelle, elle ne voulait pas accepter le fait qu'il lui manqué une jambe le fait, qu'elle ne courra probablement plus, ni ne plus mettre ses chaussures à roulette, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Puis son père, la fit changer d'avis étant épauler par lui (Ancien colonel de l'armée) et ne voulant pas le décevoir, c'est ainsi qu'elle commença à reprendre soin d'elle et a accepter de porter une prothèse et faire de la rééducation, bien sûr elle fit ces choix les uns après les autres car chaque chose après l'autre.

Elle reprit petit à petit du poil de la bête, son père ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit ce qui l'encourageait chaque jour lors des séances de rééducation à marcher ne serais-ce qu'une minute ou plus quand elle avait de l'énergie à revendre. Plus les jours passaient plus elle faisait de progrès et marchait de plus en plus longtemps.

Un an plus tard elle avait retrouvé une marche à peu prêt normal, le fait qu'elle avait une prothèse ne se remarquait même pas, elle pouvait reprendre le travail, mais elle voulait être muté, pour reprendre un nouveau départ, elle ne voulait pas supporter le regard « Désolé, attendrissent, avec de la pitié » des médecins, infirmiers ou qui que ce soit de l'hôpital Johns Hopkins, ils l'avaient connu avec deux jambes, quand elle s'y rendait elle avec encore ses deux jambes, mais maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas, elle voulait tourner la page et commencer un nouveau départ.

Elle était accepté au Seattle Grâce, elle s'y était d'ailleurs rendu une fois, lorsque son meilleur ami Nick devait s'y faire opéré du à son cancer, mais malheureusement en l'ouvrant le chirurgien avait remarqué qu'il avait une tumeur trop près du cœur par conséquence il ne valait mieux pas l'opérer et le laisser tranquillement accepter le fait qu'il allait mourir bientôt.

Elle l'avait emmené dans cet Hôpital, car actuellement c'était le meilleur qu'il soit, et si les médecins disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas espoir c'est que c'était le cas.

Elle espérait faire bonne impression à tout le monde, et espérait aussi que l'étiquette de la personne ayant eu la plus rare bourse « Carter Maddison Grant » ne lui collerait pas trop aux baskets.


	2. Chapter 1

Normalement j'aurais du finir d'écrire ce chapitre hier, mais comme la vie est loin d'être prévisible je l'ai finis qu'aujourd'hui. Moi qui me disais oh cool ça fait deux pages word mais finalement quand on poste ici on se rend compte que c'est rien du tout ... Je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'inspiration ( Plus de cinq heures pour seulement pondre ceci et j'en suis désolé...) Merci pour ton review Kwolf09 en espérant que tu ne sera pas trop déçu, j'espère mieux faire par la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Il était cinq heures du matin quand le réveil d'un téléphone se mit à sonner dans la chambre 105 à l'hôtel 1000 de Seattle.

Elle éteignit son réveil, fit le même geste mécanique comme chaque matin…c'est-à-dire, mettre sa prothèse. Elle alla direction la douche pour en sortir une demi-heure plus tard, elle se maquilla, et ensuite elle se perdit dans la magnifique vue que lui offrait sa chambre. Le matin se levait, peu à peu l'eau de l'Eliott bay arborait un reflet oranger qui reflétait très bien la couleur du ciel. Elle se disait qu'elle resterait bien à vivre dans cet hôtel, mais ce n'était que temporaire puisqu'il faudrait qu'elle se cherche un appartement.

Il était à présent six heure du matin quand elle sortit de son hôtel, elle décida d'appeler un taxi et arriva dans la demi-heure qui suivit au Seattle Grâce, elle profita de son avance pour aller au Starbuck du coin se prendre un délicieux café, ceci étant fait elle entra à l'intérieur du Seattle Grace, et se dirigea vers l'accueil la plus proche, la secrétaire visiblement occupé à raconter sa vie à la personne au bout du fil Arizona en profita pour bien regarder l'hôpital.

Il était blanc (jusque là il ressemble à tout les hôpitaux, surtout avec cette forte odeur de désinfectant), une belle architecture, tout était bien pensés, un très bon éclairage, l'hôpital lui semblait à ce premier abord parfait.

Pour manifester sa présence elle s'éclairci la gorge plus d'une fois.

La secrétaire la regarda de travers :

- Vous ne pouvez pas attendre deux secondes ?! Disait-elle d'un air fort désagréable et en mangeant en même temps des m&m's.

S'en été assez pour Arizona.

- Non je peux pas non, j'ai rendez-vous avec votre Directeur, si vous voulez je peux le mettre au jus du fait que vous faisiez tout sauf votre Job… Elle regarda le badge de la secrétaire. N'est-ce pas Ellen ?

La secrétaire tellement choqué qu'elle en oublia presque de respirer, elle raccrocha son appel, se mit à composer un numéro, puis elle regarda Arizona.

- Vous êtes ?

- Arizona Robbins Chirurgien Pédiatrique.

- Bonjour Docteur Hunt, Arizona Robbins est là….. Il va venir vous chercher.

Arizona sourit en retour à Ellen, puis elle vu le Dr Hunt arrivé, ce ne pouvait être que lui puisqu'il venu à sa rencontre et lui serra la main.

Bureau du Dr Hunt.

-Je suis très honoré de pouvoir vous compter parmi les chirurgiens pédiatriques Dr Robbins. Disait-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Le docteur Hunt, était blond, les yeux gris, très charismatique ainsi qu'un charme fou.

Par le fait de votre ancienneté ainsi que votre parcours, j'aimerais que vous mettiez à contribution des autres votre savoir en acceptant le poste de chef de service de chirurgie pédiatrique. J'espère que le fait d'avoir une responsabilité en plus ne vous fera pas trop peur ?

Arizona s'attendait à tout sauf à ça … Elle allait être chef de service comme ça ? Il connaît son parcours, mais tout de même. Elle était bouche bée et si elle ne se trouvait pas sur une chaise présentement elle aurait été par terre tellement la nouvelle lui a fait de l'effet.

-Je suis honoré de travailler au Seattle Grace avec des personnes aussi compétente les une que les autres, mais vous me donnez le titre de chef de service comme ça, alors que vous me connaissez à peine et que peut-être quelqu'un de se service serait plus à même d'avoir se privilège ?

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux azur que de l'étonnement, et qu'elle attendait avec impatience la réponse de son interlocuteur.

-Le chirurgien qui était chef de service a pris sa retraite, et je ne vois que vous en mesure de le succéder.

- Je serais très honoré dans ce cas.

Les deux docteurs se serrèrent la main.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous donner votre cadenas, pour votre vestiaire, vous verrez votre nom inscrit dessus, vous trouverez à l'intérieur les tenus médical, et je vous donne votre badge.

Elle prit son badge le regarda quelque instant ou plutôt sa photo, elle se trouvait affreuse dessus mais bon elle n'allait pas en mourir. Puis le biper du Dr Hunt se mit à sonner.

- Vous trouverez votre biper dans votre casier, je vous escorterais bien jusqu'aux vestiaire mais j'ai une urgence.

Une fois son uniforme et badge mis, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui était à deux doigts de se fermer mais elle y entra à temps, et manqua de tomber, du à une perte d'équilibre causé par les portes de l'ascenseur. Elle pu constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule, il s'y trouvait une jolie femme brune au cheveux ondulé ayant l'air d'avoir des origine latine ainsi qu'un merveilleux sourire du certainement à la situation. Arizona se posta à côté d'elle et en profita ainsi pour appuyer sur le bouton du troisième. La jolie femme à côté d'elle lui fit face.

-Hey ! Votre tête m'est familière, on se connaît sûrement puisque vous travaillez dans cet hôpital ?

- Hey ! C'est mon premier jour ici avrai dire. Elle vu la latina arborer un air déçu. Oui on se connais vous vous êtes occupé d'ouvrir Nick mon meilleur ami, tout ça pour vous rendre compte que sa tumeur était trop mal placer pour l'opérer, alors qu'une simple radio aurait permis de le constater.

Lâchait-elle d'un trait. Tout ce qu'elle enfermer depuis un petit moment était sortie tout seul. Elle éprouvait de la rage tendis que la brune prénommé Callie Torres était complètement largué. Le « ding » de l'ascenseur venait d'indiqué qu'elles étaient arrivées au troisième étage ainsi Arizona descendit de l'ascenseur tendis que le docteur Torres y resta.

Peu après la fin de sa garde, Arizona se trouvait aux vestiaires et continuait sa discussion avec Alex Karev sur le fait qu'il devrait se montrer plus sympathique envers les enfants ainsi que la famille des patients, ouvrir son cœur et être moins froid. Il lui proposa d'aller boire un verre avec lui ainsi que d'autres collègues au The Emerald City Bar, qu'elle accepta.

Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur du Bar elle était émerveillé, sa sentait le vieux bois, et l'alcool bien sûr, le bar était vraiment magnifique, quasiment tout était en bois massif (Bar, chaise, table, tabouret) ce qui donnait un certain charme à cet endroit.

Ils allèrent tous les deux s'asseoir au bar.

- C'est moi qui offre. Précisait-il à son interlocutrice. Joe sert moi une Blonde s'il te plait, et vous que souhaitez-vous Docteur Robbins.

- Je vais prendre une brune.

-Je vais vous servir ça tout de suite.

Il revenait une minute plus tard avec les deux délicieuses bières en question.

Arizona savourait sa bière en la buvant lentement quand la porte du bar s'ouvrir sur Callie, elle était à deux doigts de recracher sa bière sur place, son visage avait changé d'expression en quelques fractions de seconde, passent de détendu à un visage décomposé, alors que Callie venait tout juste de remarquer Arizona et elle arborait un air étonné.

Arizona commençait à rassembler ses affaires et paya quand même son verre, elle détestait le fait d'être invité ou qu'on lui paye quelque chose.

- Je dois y aller, merci pour cette soirée, on se revoit demain au travail.

Elle lui fit la bise et essaya de se sauver à toute vitesse mais elle sentit une pression au niveau de son bras quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un la retenait, elle se retournait et se quelqu'un c'était Callie.

- Il faut qu'on parle toute les deux.

Lâcha la latina d'un air assez sérieux.


	3. Chapter 2

-Et de quoi au juste?!

lâchait-elle assez agressivement, avec une mine d'exaspération. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et profita de la nuit pour se fondre à la masse. Callie sortit à son tour,elle n'y voyait rien mise à part des masses sombres, des phares, des feux et la lumière dont dégage les lampadaires. Malgré la nuit la température était plutôt chaude. Elle avait cru apercevoir la belle blonde mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas elle. Elle se mit à chercher de nouveau et regarda de gauche à droite désespéramment au cas ou si son regard croiserait celui d'une jolie blonde aux yeux azur, dont elle ne connait rien mise à part le fait qu'elle sait que la blonde lui en veut de la mort de Nick car Callie lui avait promit qu'il s'en sortirait.

Soudain elle remarqua la blonde au loin, grâce à un lampadaire qui éclairait sa magnifique chevelure dorée. Callie commença à lui courir après, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son interlocutrice, elle lui barra le chemin, la forçant à s'arrêter quelques instant dans la pénombre.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle de Nick !

La blonde qui s'apprêtait à continuer sa route, s'immobilisa à l'entente du prénom de son meilleur ami. Elle sentit la chair de poule l'envahir, lui glaçant le sang par la même occasion. Elle se toucha les cheveux nerveusement puis elle dit d'une voix légèrement troublé.

- Je ... Euhm... Pas ce soir.

Arizona n'était pas prête à refaire monter à la surface cette mauvaise période qu'elle pensait avoir enterré, mais ça c'était avant de voir Callie refaire surface dans sa vie.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le sauver, mais c'était déjà trop tard... Les tumeurs ne se voient pas sur les radios, je voyais juste des masses sombres, c'est pour ça que je l'ai ouvert, quand j'ai vu qu'une des tumeurs était trop proche du cœur, il n'y avait aucune autre solution que de le refermer, et de le laisser savourer les derniers instant qui lui restaient. S'il y aurait eu une meilleure solution, je l'aurais fait, je suis désolé ... Et j'aimerais vraiment que nous apprenons à nous connaître.

La blonde c'était retenu d'hurler plus d'une fois,ce que venait de lui dire Callie l'avait vraiment blessé profondément... Si elle aurait été seule elle se serrait mise à pleurer mais elle ne l'était pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie de connaître quelqu'un qui fait des promesses qu'elle ne peu en aucun cas tenir. Je suis contente de ne pas être Vous. A votre place, je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face.

Disait-elle en se remettant de nouveau à avancer.

- Vous me jugez sans me connaître ! L'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis, et j'ai changé ! J'ai appris de mes erreurs. Et si vous voulez le savoir, non je n'arrivais pas à me regarder en face et je n'arrivais pas à me pardonner ces erreurs que j'ai faite. Je ne fais plus de promesse car je sais à quel point ça blesse. Et je suis vraiment désolé, et je ne peux pas réparer la douleur que je vous ai causé.

Callie était sincère, ses yeux brillaient, elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir retenir ses larmes longtemps. Arizona regardait l'heure, elle prit sa mine la plus étonné.

- Excusez-moi, il se fait tard.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus avec elle. Elle décida d'appeler un taxi, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à son hôtel.

* * *

Hôtel 1000 de Seattle

Quand Arizona pénétra à l'intérieur de sa chambre, elle se hâta de poser ses affaires pour ensuite se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, et se laissa tomber dessus comme une masse. Elle fixa l'une des baie vitrée de sa chambre ayant vue sur l'Océan, ou son regard se perdit. Quelques larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues en pensant à la conversation qu'elle avait entretenu dans la soirée avec Callie, et elle pensait aussi à Nick son ami qui lui manquait terriblement.

-Flashback-

Nick et Arizona était tout les deux parties en voyages en Californie, non pas pour les plages mais pour faire de la randonnée à la Sierra Nevada, une chaîne de montagne. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils marchaient, tout ça pour arrivé à un beau point de vu. Et ils ne firent pas du tout déçu, à la vu qui s'offrait à eu, les deux heures de marches étaient fortement récompensé. Des sapins, des arbres de toutes sortes vertes et jaunes du à la saison et les montagnes au loin enneigés mais le plus beau était au centre un beau lac bleu, qui donnait à cette vu quelque chose d'irréel vous savez ces vues que l'on retrouve généralement sur les cartes postales mais jamais en vrai...

- Hey Zona ! Prend moi en photo j'ai une idée !

Arizona s'exécuta, elle enleva son sac de manière à chercher l'appareil photo, qui devait se trouver dedans. Arizona trouva à la place un serpent,elle hurla de peur et jeta son sac quelques mètres plus loin, par peur et réflexe.

- Je t'ai eu ! C'était un serpent en plastique! Lui disait-il explosé de rire, en se rapprochant d'Arizona.

Elle se mit à sourire.

- T'es con, décidément ... Elle lui donna une tape amical.

-Fin du Flashback-

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit son ordinateur portable, pour regarder quelques annonces d'appartements, car elle ne pouvait pas resté éternellement à un hôtel, surtout vu le prix que cela lui coûté et surtout parce qu'il se situait à une vingtaine de minutes de l'hôpital. N'ayant pas trouvé d'appartements à son goût elle décida d'aller se coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard elle fit sortit du sommeil par des bips qui émanait de son bipeur, un petit humain avait besoin d'elle.

Arizona franchit les portes de l'hôpital, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

* * *

Seattle Grace

Elle partit se changer et fonça au bloc. Elle croisa Alex, au lavabo pour le protocole des lavages de mains avant l'intervention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Lui demandait-elle alors qu'Alex l'aidait à nouer sa blouse, charlotte et masque puis elle se mit des protèges chaussures, elle aida ensuite Alex.

- Une fillette de cinq ans...

- Victime d'un accident de voiture, son foie est en train de lâcher et la circulation sanguine à cessé de circuler dans sa jambe gauche au niveau du tibiale postérieur,et comme le sang n'a pas circuler depuis quelques heures, du au fait que les secours ont mis du temps à l'extraire du véhicule, son membre est en train de pourrir et donc je suis là pour amputer cette malchanceuse petite fille...

Arizona regarda Callie avec de gros yeux. Elle était non seulement étonné de sa présence, mais aussi de son implication, du fait qu'elle montre un intérêt envers la patiente alors qu'à l'école de médecine on lui avait enseigné le contraire.

- Cette petite fille va se retrouver sans jambe, tout ça à cause d'un chauffard irresponsable... Callie soupira, comme pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Sa vie ne va peut-être plus être comme avant c'est sur, mais elle pourra toujours marcher, voir ses amis, continuer sa vie à peu prêt comme avant.

Toute d'eux commencèrent à opérer, Arizona s'occupait de remettre en état son foie tendis que Callie coupait sa jambe pour lui permettre de remarcher à nouveau, tout cela en continuant de discuter.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Dr ...

- Robbins. Répondit Karev. Le Dr Robbins et Torres le regardèrent en même temps toute deux surprise qu'il ai répondu, et lui ne sachant pas ou regarder opta de pointer son regard vers le foie de la jeune fille. Torres et Robbins se concentrèrent sur la petite fille.

- Bref, sa vie ne sera jamais plus comme avant, pour elle et son entourage.

Les visage d'Arizona vira au rouge de colère.

- Karev, te sent tu capable de terminer cette opération en autonomie ?

- Sachant que le plus gros est fait ? oui !

Robbins se décala, laissant sa place à Karev, elle commença à se diriger doucement vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir elle se stoppa et regarda le Dr Torres, puis elle décida de partir.

* * *

Cantine de l'hôpital

Il était aux alentours de treize heures, Arizona venait de s'asseoir seule à une table quand une fille aux cheveux châtains claire, bouclé aux yeux marron vert, qui venait s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- April Kepner, et vous, vous êtes ?

- Arizona Robbins Chirurgien Pédiatrique.

April tendit sa main à Arizona qu'elle serra bien volontiers. Quand Arizona voulut enfin s'attaqué à son repas, elle remarqua qu'elle était observé étrangement par April.

- Un problème Kepner ? Lui demandait-elle assez interloqué.

- Vous n'avez pas dit les grâces !

Lui rétorquait-elle naturellement et d'un air accusateur. Arizona lui lança un regard du style " Vous êtes sérieuse ?" mais en voyant Kepner la relançant du regard, elle soupira.

- Si vous y tenez ! Arizona croisa les mains et ferma les yeux. " Sans ton soleil et la pluie nous n'aurions pas le grain d'or,sans ton amour, nous ne saurions pas nourris. Nous te remercions pour notre pain quotidien. Amen." Elle ouvrit ses yeux, et vu Kepner qui lui adressait l'un de ses plus beaux sourire. Je peux manger maintenant ? Lui demandait-elle faussement puisqu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse avant de commencer son repas.

* * *

Il était environs seize heures, et Arizona n'en pouvait plus, elle attendait impatiemment que l'ascenseur arrive, elle avait besoin d'air, de respirer autre chose que cette odeur affreuse de désinfectant mélanger à d'autres produits qui lui en donnait des nausées, en plus de cela elle avait eu un début d'après midi affreuse puisque deux gamins sont mort sans qu'elle ne puisse les réanimer, s'en était de trop, fallait absolument qu'elle sorte. Quand l'ascenseur arriva elle vu Alex sortir, elle lui dit furtivement qu'elle sortait dehors s'aéré et que s'il avait un problème, qu'il n'hésite pas à la biper. Elle entra à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, elle était en compagnie d'un charmant médecin avec une belle gueule et qui avait l'air de le savoir, à son avis il devait en avoir des minettes qui lui tournes autour, puis elle remarqua Callie. C'est pas possible, le karma jouait contre elle, pour la croiser aussi souvent... Puis avec ce gars qui essayait de draguer Robbins, en lui adressant ses plus beaux sourires la rendaient un peu plus nerveuse et mal à l'aise chaque seconde.

- Je ne vous avez encore jamais vu ! Je suis Mark Sloan Chirurgien Plastique. Elle lui sourit à son tour.

- Enchanté Mark ! Arizona Robbins Chirurgien Pédiatrique.

C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui qu'elle se présentait et qu'elle serrait la main d'un médecin.

Mark avait l'air de connaître Torres puisqu'elle les vues s'échanger quelques regard. Puis l'ascenseur leur indiqua d'un "ding" qu'ils étaient arrivé au rez de chaussé. La blonde s'empressa de quitter l'ascenseur, et de quitter l'hôpital pour stationner juste devant de manière à être proche en cas d'appel. Maintenant elle pouvait faire un break s'aérer l'esprit, et enfin dire bye bye à ses mauvaises odeurs qui la suivait et l'hantait par la même occasion.

- Robbins ?

Quand elle se retourna, pour voir qui l'appelait elle vu Callie qui se dirigeait en sa direction. Arizona pris un air exaspéré et souffla un bon coup.

- Vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est pas du tout le moment de venir me déranger ? J'ai besoin d'air là.

Torres prit une mine un peu plus contrarié.

- Je voulais seulement m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, et j'aimerais vraiment que nous reprenions tout depuis zéro.

- On reprendra tout depuis zéro quand vous m'aurez complètement convaincu que vous avez changé.

Callie regardait d'un air étrange Robbins, elle en avait plus qu'assez de chercher à s'excuser et d'avoir son pardon.

- Ecoutez je n'ai rien à prouver, et surtout plus de compte à rendre. Je vous ai tout dit.

Arizona était exaspéré, elle voulait être tranquille et respirer tranquillement, seul sans pression,sans rien, juste s'alléger l'esprit et penser à autre chose.

- Je suis contente pour vous. Je vous ai dit que je voulais de l'air...

Le visage d'Arizona vira d'un seul coup du blanc au jaune, elle se mit à courir, en direction de la poubelle la plus proche, elle y arriva juste à tend, et sentit quelqu'un qui lui tenait les cheveux au bon moment. Elle se redressa doucement, s'essuya la bouche, et fit face à Callie pour la remercier de lui avoir tenu ses cheveux. Tout ses membres tremblaient et Callie avait du s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc. Callie s'assit juste à côté de Robbins, une mine inquiète, enfin c'est ce que ses yeux racontaient.

- Vous êtes médecin en pédiatrie ...Vous êtes peut-être...

- Enceinte ? Arizona explosa de rire sous les yeux perdu de Callie qui vraisemblablement qui ne comprenait rien. Ça m'étonnerait, puisque mon type c'est les filles. Elle se mit à rire de nouveau. Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Callie ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais elle n'était tout de même pas étonné.

- Je voulais être seule et ce n'était pas pour rien !

- Je ne vous laisserez seule que si vous m'expliquez.

Arizona respira un bon coup,pour ce donner un peu de courage.

-C'est mon second jour ici. Avant cela j'ai fait en quelque sorte, un break d'un peu plus d'un an, à cause d'un accident...J'avais oublié toutes ces affreuses odeurs qui nous suivaient partout et qui nous donne des nausées atroces...

Arizona sourit à Callie, celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, en connaissance de cause. Callie prit son calepin ainsi qu'un stylo, et commença à y noter des choses sous l'œil interloqué de Robbins. Elle déchira une des feuille, avant de la donner au Dr Robbins, puis elle partit à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Arizona pouvait y lire :

Je vous prescrit de manger quelques chose ( Cookie, gâteau,n'importe quoi ... Quoi que ...)

Et de boire une bonne bière au The Emerald City Bar ce soir après votre garde.

C'est moi qui offre alors vous ne pouvez pas dire non.

Attention, en cas de non respect de votre traitement, j'en ferais part aux autorités.

Dr Torres.

Arizona était comme c'est gens vous savez ceux qu'on croise qui sourit bêtement tout seule ... Elle trouvait ce message trop mignon, et en y repensant peut-être qu'après tout elle devait laisser à Callie une seconde chance ? Son bipeur la sortit de ses pensées elle retourna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

* * *

Elle eu sa garde qui eu finit vers vingt-deux heures. Elle était habillé assez sobrement, t-shirt blanc, jean's et chaussures de ville. Elle partit au The Emerald City Bar ou l'attendait elle pénétra à l'intérieur du Bar, elle vu tout de suite une main s'agité, c'était elle. Elle prit place à côté d'elle quand le barman commença à lui parler.

- Vous savez ça fait au moins deux heures qu'elle vous attend !

Arizona en sourit, c'était un peu gênant que cela vienne de lui, surtout qu'elle était sur que Callie ne lui aurait jamais dit.

- Arizona tu viens danser, c'est ma chanson !

Arizona la regarda avec des gros yeux et fit non de la tête, Callie fit la moue et partit danser seule. Elle trouvait son comportement étrange, puis son regard se porta sur la bière du côté de Callie.

- Excusez-moi ? Joe c'est ça ? Elle le vu hoché de la tête. Elle a pris combien de verres au juste ?

- Houlà ... J'ai arrêté de compter après le sixième .

Cela confirma les doutes d'Arizona,quand elle se retourna celle-ci se trouvait sur une table en train de chanté et danser, ce qui amusa et fit rire Arizona, bien qu'elle avait conscience que celle-ci n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle se dirigea vers Callie la pris par la main.

- Callie ... Il serrait peut-être temps que tu rentre chez toi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Moi rentrer alors, que la fête vient juste de commencer ? Mmmh... Non !

Arizona roula des yeux, la pris par la main, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de la suivre, elle l'entraîna vers l'extérieur, et appela un taxi. Un fois à l'intérieur elle pria de le conducteur de fermer les portes à clef de manière, à que si il prenait l'envi à Callie de sortir pour retourner au bar ou je ne sais quoi, ne soit pas possible, vu qu'elle avait un brin bu, et qu'une personne sous l'emprise d'alcool réagit différemment de normalement. Elle vu que Callie commençait à s'endormir, et pencha de plus en plus vers son côté jusqu'à ce que la tête de Callie arriva au niveau de son épaule.

- Vous pouvez juste stationner s'il vous plait, il faut que je passe un coup de fil avant ?

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et lui indiqua que le compteur était en marche, Arizona hocha la tête de manière à lui dire qu'elle avait compris. Elle fouilla dans les affaires de Callie de manière à trouver son téléphone, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver son adresse dessus, ni passer un coup de fil à ses parents, elle espérait juste qu'elle avait enregistré ce mec qu'elle avait croisé dans l'ascenseur avec Callie et qui avait l'air de la connaître, Mark. Elle chercha désespéramment dans ces contacts mais ils n'eut aucun succès. Elle décida donc de fouiner dans les papiers de son sac,carte identité, permis de conduire à la recherche de son adresse, mais ce fut aussi sans succès. Elle donna au conducteur l'adresse de son hôtel. Arrivé à son hôtel, celle-ci essaya de réveillé un peu Callie,mais elle commençait à bien dormir. Elle passa l'un des bras de Callie à son cou, tendis qu'Arizona avait un de ses bras qui la tenait à la taille tendis que l'autre tenait son bras. Elle régla la note au taxi, en sortit pour franchir les porte de l'hôtel. Elle eu droit d'abord au bonsoir, des hôtes d'accueil, puis ils lui demandèrent qu'est-ce qu'avait son amie, elle leurs expliquaient que son amie avait un peu forcé avec l'alcool et qu'elle ne refusait pas un peu d'aide pour l'accompagné à sa chambre d'hôtel. Il y eu un des hôtes d'accueil qui était grand et musclé qui l'a pris comme un sac à patate et qui l'invita Robbins à monter dans l'ascenseur. Il lui demanda dans quelle chambre elle logeait. elle lui répondit que c'était la chambre 105, elle vu que l'hôte faisait une mine un peu désastreuse. Et appuya à l'avant dernier étage de l'hôtel c'est à dire le bouton quatorze. Vous me direz sans doute, que ça ne se peux pas, mais dans cette hôtel, question numéro de chambre c'était un peu n'importe quoi, les premiers chiffres était au dernier étages tendis que plus le chiffre était grand plus vous étiez dans les premiers étages. Arrivé au quatorzième étage l'hôte la suivi jusque devant sa porte, et lui rendit son amie. Elle le remercia généreusement en lui offrant un pourboire en conséquence, qui le fit sourire d'emblée. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de sa grande chambre d'hôtel qui ressemblait plus à un appartement vu la grandeur et les différentes pièces, elle se dirigea vers sa vrai chambre, elle installa d'abord Callie sur son lit, d'ou elle lui enleva ses chaussures, avant de la couvrir. Puis Arizona, se dirigea vers son armoire, se pris un pyjama ainsi que des couvertures. Elle installa les couvertures au sol, tendis qu'elle alla dans la salle de bain mettre son pyjama,de retour dans sa chambre elle s'assit sur les couvertures qu'elle avait préparé pour elle même a même le sol, enleva sa prothèse et décida de dormir.

Elle fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, en sursaut par quelqu'un qui la secouait.

* * *

J'espère que vous m'excusez, du fait d'avoir mis du temps à poster la suite... Le bac, les vacances ... Fin voila de chouettes choses quoi.

DroDroV J'éspère que ça a répondu un peu à tes questions.

funio10 J'éspère que cette suite t'as plus.


	4. Chapter 3

Merci de vos review qui m'ont fait plaisir !

J'ai enfin finis mon travail d'été qui me prenais beaucoup de temps... Je n'ai pas posté tout ce que j'ai écris car il se trouve que je pars dans deux heures ... Je reviens dimanche j'essayerais de poster la suite à mon retour, car lundi j'attaque avec la Faq et j'ai des horaires de malade... Vous trouverez les réponses à vos messages à la fin.

* * *

**Lendemain Difficile.**

Dans la tête de Callie.

Mon rêve ou plutôt cauchemar vient de se finir, j'ai donc sursauté, ouvert les yeux d'un bloc affolé, suivi d'un crie horrifié. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je suis toute transpirante du fait de ce cauchemar et sans doute due à l'alcool aussi. J'ai la tête qui commence à me tourner comme si je me trouvais à l'intérieur d'un bateau et un mal de crane à me demander si un marteau-piqueur ne venait pas d'avoir élu domicile dans ma tête… Je m'assois sur le lit, ça tangue… Je ne suis pas chez moi, au vu de la déco qui ne m'est pas familière, ce qui me fait encore un peu plus flipper… J'essaye de regarder un peu partout, j'arrive à voir qu'il y a quelqu'un à ma droite, au sol surement en train de dormir. J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher de lui demander les toilettes avant de lui laisser une galette en souvenir.

Je pose mes pieds au sol, m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, et là je m'aperçois que cette inconnue est Arizona Robbins. Bon diable qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Elle me déteste et je me retrouve chez elle, c'est quoi ce bazar ?

-Arizona ? … Arizona !

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Place à la manière forte, je me mis à la secouer, sa réaction ne tardait pas à se faire attendre, puisqu'elle sursauta, elle s'assit d'un bloc en ouvrant les yeux. Sa respiration était tellement forte que j'arrivais à l'entendre.

-Callie ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Disait-elle le souffle un peu couper et d'une voix pas encore très réveillé.

-Excuse-moi du réveille brutal… J'aurais des questions à te poser mais avant ça, ou sont les toilettes ?

Je voyais Arizona sourire malgré la pénombre. Son sourire est si réconfortant qu'il a le pouvoir d'illuminer une pièce entière et de chauffer votre cœur. Oh mon dieu ! Je viens vraiment de penser ça ? Ça doit-être l'effet de l'alcool… Puis elle vu Robbins lui pointer du doigt la salle de bain qui se trouvait à droite, avant de se rallonger brutalement. Je n'avais jamais vu Robbins ainsi. Son air pas réveillé, ses cheveux en bataille… Et voilà je recommence ce n'est décidemment pas possible. Je lâche un soupir, tout en me dirigeant vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de m'indiquer. Je me sentis un peu rassurer quand je vu les toilettes. La salle de bain était vraiment magnifique ! Une grande baignoire, avec du marbre sur les côtés, une douche, un robinet au milieu, ainsi qu'un miroir juste au-dessus qui reflète ma mine horrible, et à droite les toilettes. Je me sentais de moins en moins en forme, préférant m'agenouiller sur le carrelage glacé ce qui m'évitait déjà de me casser la figure.

-C'est ton appartement ?

Lançait-elle en essayant de parler fort, heureusement que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, résonnait, comme ça sa lui permettait d'économiser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

-J'aimerais bien mais non… Bienvenue dans ma chambre d'hôtel ou plutôt mon mini appartement à un prix exorbitant.

Je ne pouvais que sourire à sa remarque. Arizona se trouvait dans la chambre ça s'entendait au son de sa voix. Je lui aurais bien posé d'autres questions, mais tout t'engeaient de plus en plus, me donnant une envi plus forte de vomir, je n'avais plus qu'à tenir les wc, attendre que ça passe, et me satisfaire de la vue qu'elle m'offrait…Je sentis qu'Arizona me tenait les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux demain.

Je pouvais sentir qu'elle me caressait les cheveux en me disant cela, ce qui avait le don de me rassurer.

-Tu te sens surement trop mal pour parler, alors je vais t'éviter de gâcher de la salive pour rien. Quand je suis arrivé au bar, tu avais déjà consommé six pinte de bière, tu m'avais attendu deux heures, je n'en reviens toujours pas, mais tu m'as attendu en enchaînant les verres… Quand je t'ai vu danser sur une table je me suis dit que c'était l'heure de rentrer ? Je t'ai conduit à mon hôtel vu que tu dormais profondément et que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où tu logeais.

J'hochais la tête en signe de compréhension avant de vomir à nouveau.

-Je vais aller te faire un remède anti gueule de bois pour tout à l'heure.

Je vu Arizona partir, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer, qu'elle boitait, peut-être que j'avais mal vu ou je ne sais pas ? … Mais quand elle fut revenue je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau la jambe en question qui la faisait souffrir. Quand mes yeux se portaient sur les siens je voyais qu'elle avait l'air gêné.

-Je t'ai vu boiter, tu veux que… Je jette un petit coup d'œil ?

Ma voix était grave et tremblante tout comme moi. Ma tête commençait à tourner de moins en moins, et mes tremblement s'estompaient au fur et à mesure, je pu enfin lever ma tête des toilettes pour de bon. Je remarquais qu'Arizona était devenu toute rouge, ce qui me faisait sourire. Elle avait l'air plus gêné que tout à l'heure. Elle l'a vu regarder sa montre, pour lui annoncer qu'il était trois heures du matin, et qu'il fallait qu'elles soient debout pour sept heures si elles se recouchaient. Arizona hésitait entre lui avouer qu'elle avait une prothèse ou lui mentir.

-Oh , ce n'est rien ! Disait-elle en regardent sa jambe. J'ai glissé tout à l'heure, j'ai juste du me fouler la cheville, ça va passer.

Je la regardais d'un œil suspect, je ne savais pas si je devais la croire ou non bien que mon instinct me disait qu'elle me mentait.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, ça éliminerait le restent d'alcool que tu as dans le sang. S'il y a un souci ou quoi que ce soit tu m'appel. Compris ?

J'hochais la tête en laissant échapper un faible « oui », mais quelque chose me turlupinais dans ces dires.

-Et toi tu ne …

-Va pas te coucher ? Non, je n'ai plus vraiment sommeil.

Pourtant elle pensait tout l'inverse, elle était crevé et serait bien allé se coucher, mais cela aurait impliqué, qu'elle aurait dû enlever et remettre sa prothèse, et donc Callie aurait finis par le découvrir. En parlent de prothèse son moignon lui faisait vraiment mal, vu qu'elle avait mis sa prothèse beaucoup trop vite… Elle savait donc que d'heure en heure sa démarche serait un peu plus catastrophique ? Elle se décidait à regarder quelques films de manière à ce que le temps passe plus vite. Quelques heures plus tard elle entendit son réveil sonner dans sa chambre, elle y entra, l'éteignit et vu que Callie était réveillé. Ce qu'elle voyait la faisait sourire, Torres bayait un grand coup tout en la regardent d'un air absolument pas réveillé avec les yeux encore gonflé par le sommeil.

-Bonjour !

Lui adressait-elle d'une voix encore bien endormis. Arizona souriait, elle la trouvait tellement mignonne ainsi.

-Bon matin !

A l'entente de ses deux mots et l'intonation d'Arizona en les prononcent ça lui procurait du plaisir. Comment mettre quelqu'un de bonne humeur le matin, elle savait maintenant que deux mots rendait cela possible, puis ça changeait du Bonjour, qu'elle trouvait ridicule à côté.

-Je vais aller me doucher. Tu trouveras sur la table, ton petit dej qui ne demande qu'à être mangé, ainsi qu'un café salé que je te conseil de boire en premier, qui est efficace

-Contre la gueule de bois, oui je sais. Merci beaucoup ! Lui disait-elle en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Arizona préparait ses affaires avant d'aller à la douche, elle en sortit vingt minutes plus tard. Quand elle fut sorti de la douche, elle boitait encore, mais elle avait moins mal qu'avant. Quand elle se dirigea vers le salon, elle vu les yeux suspicieux que Callie lui lançait mais avant que celle-ci eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle lui dit :

-Si tu veux prendre une douche je t'ai sorti deux serviettes, qui sont sur le lavabo.

Callie lui sourit tandis qu'Arizona, lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

-Merci !

Lâchait-elle avant de partir se laver. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Arizona dans le salon il était maintenant l'heure qu'elles partent.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard dans les vestiaires du Seattle Grace.

Arizona était habituellement seul, mais pas cette fois, il y avait Callie à ses côtés, et son vestiaire en plus de cela se trouvait non loin du sien. Elle c'était à moitié changé, n'ayant changé que le haut ne voulant pas mettre l'uniforme en bas de peur que Callie ne voit son handicap et la juge. Callie qui était loin d'être bête fixait justement son pantalon.

-Bon allé, montre ! Je t'ai vu boiter à plusieurs reprises. Tu ne t'es pas fait si mal que ça en glissant hier ? Si ?

Arizona vira au rouge pivoine… Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire…

-Il faudrait que tu me passe le numéro de Mark, ainsi que le tiens, et ton adresse si un jour il t'arrivait d'avoir une soirée de folie à nouveau…

-Pourquoi le téléphone de Mark et pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?

Callie passait d'un seul coup à l'action relevant légèrement le jeans de sa jambe gauche, elle ne vit pas de peau, ni de bobo mais seulement du titane. Callie avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça…

Arizona cachait ses yeux à l'aide de ses mains pour ne pas voir le regard que celle-ci portait à son égard.

-Je voulais le numéro de Mark car d'après ce que j'ai vu dans l'ascenseur vous avez l'air proche, et il te connait surement mieux que moi. Et s'il te plaît… Peux-tu avoir la gentillesse de me laisser seule

Callie la comprenait, enfin du moins sa réaction, elle sentait clairement, qu'elle avait peur du regard des autres et qu'elle avait encore du mal à l'accepter, ainsi tout prenait son sens, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait fait un break d'un an, pourquoi elle avait quitté l'hôpital Josh Hopkins et pourquoi elle lui avait fait une scène au bloc hier.

-Je te passerais le numéro de Mark ce soir seulement si tu viens au bar de Joe. Fin de la transmission M'dame.

Callie partit en faisant la démarche miliaire en fermant la porte derrière elle. Arizona se mit à rire, quelque part elle voulait rapidement être à ce soir.

Elle « courut » à peu près toute la journée entre la pédiatrie, le bloc et les urgences. Elle n'avait pas vu sa journée passer. Elle avait remarqué que Karev essayait plus ou moins de la draguer, elle lui donnerait un râteau lorsqu'il sera un peu plus direct. Et comment dire elle trouvait Kepner vraiment étrange ! Elle l'avait réquisitionné pour chercher un autre médecin ? S'occuper d'un autre patient ? Non … Convaincre le docteur Jackson Avery que Kepner était quelqu'un de génial, d'ailleurs elle avait été direct avec lui en lui disant qu'il devrait l'inviter au restaurent comme ça sa lui éviterait de lui faire perdre son temps. Une fois qu'elle eut finit sa garde elle partir au bar du coin. Elle franchit la porte et s'installait au bar, quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule, elle en sourit d'avance et se retourna.

-Hey ! … Alex.

Son sourire avait disparu, elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre…

-Tu as l'air déçu ?... Fin bref, ça te dirais d'aller à un concert avec moi ?

Elle regardait Alex, fit mine de réfléchir.

-Euhm … Nan.

Elle profitait du fait que son interlocuteur était occupé à gober les mouches, pour commander une blonde. C'est sûr que Karev avec sa belle « geule », il ne devait pas souvent prendre de râteau.

-T'es lesbienne ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Elle souriait au début, et se sentit profondément, insulté par son propos. Tout de suite parce qu'elle lui avait dit non, il fallait qu'elle soit lesbienne, c'est le cas mais l'a n'était pas la question.

-Joe !

Joe venu accompagner de sa bière. Arizona l'attrapait par le col et l'embrassa, elle se décolla presque aussitôt de ses lèvres et de lui, elle se retourna ensuite vers Alex.

-Ça te va comme réponse ?

Alex décampa presque aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle remarquait Callie au loin, Arizona espérait qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à la scène, rien que ceci la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se concentrait à boire sa bière enfin elle essayait puisque Joe ne cessait de lui faire des sourires et de la regarder. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-Je suis lesbienne.

Lui avait-elle murmuré au creux de son oreille. Il perdit d'emblée son sourire, et elle put retourner tranquillement à sa boisson, enfin c'était sans compter la venue de Callie.

-Hey ! A ce que je vois les mecs c'est ton truc aussi ?

Disait-elle en riant. Arizona avait du mal à percevoir si elle était sérieuse ou si c'était pour rire, au doute elle le prenait au sérieux.

-Disons que j'étais au goût d'Alex et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, donc de là il a conclu que je devais-être lesbienne.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ? Et donc de la tu as embrassé Joe pour lui faire croire que…Et à en juger par la tête qu'à fait Joe, tu lui a dit que t'étais lesbienne ?

-Bingo Sherlock !

-Ça mérite un verre ça !

Arizona lui sourit, elle appela Joe, qui faisait la grimace en la voyant, elle laissait Callie commander, et lui dit de mettre ça sur sa note. Elle remarqua qu'il relookait Callie avant de la regarder, elle lui fit donc son plus beau regard noir.

-En attendant qu'il arrive avec ta bière tu as une adresse et deux numéros à me filer.

Arizona lui tendit son portable à sa demande, quand elle le retrouva dans ses mains, elle fut tellement absorber de chercher ou Callie avait enregistré ces choses, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Callie avait été servi.

-Mon adresse est enregistré sou mon prénom et Mark à docteur Glamour.

Elle vu le regard interloqué d'Arizona décrocher du téléphone en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

-C'est le surnom que lui donnent les résidents.

-Oh d'accord.

Elle sourit puis son visage devint plus sérieux.

-Je dois te remercier. De ne pas m'avoir jugé, dans les vestiaires, et de m'avoir laissé seule.

Callie la réconfortait rien qu'avec son sourire.

-Disons que d'une certaine manière je comprends …Et si ce n'est pas indiscret comment est-ce arrivé ?

Arizona lui sourit et commanda un autre verre.

-Je ne suis pas prête à en parler pour le moment…

-Je comprends. Et donc quand je t'avais vu boiter, c'était ta jambe qui te faisait mal ?

Arizona répondit oui de la tête

-Tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil ?

Quand Arizona vu Callie se rapprocher, elle l'arrêta en plaçant sa main au niveau de son thorax, ce qui l'a fit reculer.

-Ecoute Calie, c'est vraiment gentil, mais nous avons eu des liens amicaux jusqu'à maintenant et je ne tiens pas à être une patiente, ta patiente.

-Très bien, mais si un jour, tu as mal ou quoi que ce soit n'hésite surtout pas, parce que justement, tu es mon amie.

Arizona lui sourit, Callie lui rendit. Arizona était prête à lui parler, quand tout à coup elle vu Mark débarquer, et se diriger vers Callie en l'enlaçant.

-Bonsoir. Lui adressait-il sans toutefois la regarder.

-On se voit demain ! Lui dit la brune en lui disant au revoir.

Elle les regardait partir, et ne loupa pas le moment où elle les vu s'embrasser. Elle avait la mâchoire qui pendait. Elle n'en revenait pas.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu & j'espère que ça vous a plus. Le chapitre est un peu plat à mon goût... La suite sera bien meilleure je le promet. Puis un review ça fait toujours plaisir.

Funio10 Du coup elle a eu un trou, mais bon avant l'arrivée d'Arizona non plus elle est pas tellement capable de se rappeler, j'aurais pu explorer plus cela, je verrais si je le fais dans la suite ;) . En tout cas merci de continuer à me lire malgré le fait que je mette un certain temps pour publier la suite...

KWolf09 Je suis contente que tu ai adoré le précédent chapitre j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi. Ca me fais plaisir.

DroDroV J'ai tellement rie en lisant ton review ! Oui Callie à changé, j'aurais été tête de mule j'aurais pu faire qu'elle n'ai pas changé mais ça aurait été un peu moins "réel", puisqu'on change avec le temps et qu'on ne s'en aperçoit pas. Elle se rapproche oui, je me suis bien amusé à écrire se passage d'ailleurs.

ddragomalefoy Je suis contente que tu aime bien, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Cher Guest, je ne suis pas parfaite en orthographe... J'écris d'abord sur papier et ensuite je recopie tout mes écris sur word avant de le charger ici, et j'aime écrire le soir donc les très grosses fautes je les corriges sur papiers avant de les copier sur word, et ensuite j'essaye de corriger les fautes moins grande sur word, mais comme j'adore écrire très tard généralement après minuit ou quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, oui je l'accorde c'est pas du jolie jolie mais bon je l'assume, it's my fault, i'm guilty :p . Je suis contente que tu ai bien aimé l'histoire, j'ai essayé de faire plus attention à l'orthographe même si à 3h du mat c'est pas évident de voir des fautes... J'espère que tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé.

Bonne journée ou soirée .


	5. Chapter 4

Bon matin, midi ou soir cher lecteur !

J'ai adoré vos review, je vous réponds à la fin comme d'habitude.

Le chapitre est assez court mais j'espère que la qualité y sera tout de même, c'est le principale.

J'ai commencé en parallèle une seconde fiction sur Callie et Arizona mais euhm cette fois-ci à la faq, que je mettrais en ligne demain.

Je vous souhaite par ailleurs une bonne rentrée !

* * *

Hôtel 1000

Arizona se demandait pourquoi Callie ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ce docteur Glamour, pensait-elle avec un fort dégoût rien qu'a y penser, puis le surnom ne lui allait pas du tout.

Certes ça faisait depuis peu de temps qu'elles étaient amie, mais généralement c'est la chose qu'on oublie pas de mentionner à quelqu'un et un peu plus quand on prononce le mot « lesbienne » puisque généralement à la prononciation de ce mot, c'est un accueil avec deux gros yeux étonnés et une bouche ouverte, et si la personne n'a pas fuit, elle dit généralement je suis hétéro et en couple au cas ou si elle pensait que tu lui faisait des avances.

Bref elle n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser, et décidait d'aller se prendre une bonne bière dans son frigo. Bière en main elle commençait à prendre quelques gorgés avant de la poser sur la table du salon, elle parti en direction de sa chambre pour prendre son laptop avant de l'emmener en direction du salon et de le poser sur la table. Elle s'asseyait, alluma l'ordinateur. Sa recherche d'appartement pouvait reprendre. Cette fois-ci un appartement retenu toute son attention.

Les photos ainsi que le prix et sa proximité de l'hôpital lui allait complètement. Elle prit son téléphone composa le numéro inscrit dans l'annonce, puis elle lançait l'appel. Après que le premier bip eu retentit son réflexe fut de regarder l'heure, il était vingt-deux heures trente et des cacahuètes. Elle se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement, sans doute personne ne lui répondrait vu l'heure ou pire la personne décrocherait en l'injuriant, plus les secondes passait plus son stress montait, au moment ou elle était à deux doigts de raccrocher, quelqu'un décrocha.

-Bonsoir ?

-Bonsoir, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? J'appelais au sujet de votre appartement en vente.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore pour m'inscrire à une agence immobilière. Disait-elle en soufflant dans le combiné. Sinon vous pouvez raccrocher.

Arizona était étonné, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-Euh … Non. Je suis médecin et votre appartement à retenu toute mon attention.

-Oh ! Je suis flatté, merci. Vous travaillez au Seattle Grace ?

-C'est exact, comment vous savez ? Quand est-ce que ce sera possible de visiter l'appartement vous pensez ?

-Demain à quinze heures ça vous va ? J'y travail aussi.

-Vraiment ? Oui, je tiendrais au courant Hunt.

-Parfait. Je suis interne … Et vous êtes ?

-Arizona Robbins.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Lexie Grey on se voit donc demain à quinze heures !

-Parfait à demain.

-Au revoir

-Au revoir.

L'interlocuteur raccrochait. Ainsi donc demain elle allait rencontrer une certaine Lexie Grey interne au même hôpital qu'elle. Elle partit se coucher avec cette note assez positive.

* * *

Le lendemain Arizona avait négocié avec Hunt le fait qu'elle devait visiter un appartement et que c'était assez urgent. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva au 2135 Harley Street au troisième étages à quinze heures.

Elle sonnait à la porte d'une certaine Grey. En attendant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir, elle chantonna « Manha Manha tutututu » que lui avait mis Karev dans la tête pour l'embêter et sa marchait puisque ça faisait au moins depuis deux heures qu'elle l'avait dans la tête et se mettait à le chantonner à n'importe quel moment, c'était sur qu'elle allait se venger.

Elle vu la porte s'ouvrir d'un trait. La personne en face d'elle lui sourit, elle se disaient bonjour puis Lexie l'invita à entrer dans l'appartement. Arizona avait la tête en l'air c'était le cas de le dire puisqu'elle regardait partout, elle avait l'air fasciné et pensait qu'il était encore bien plus beau en vrai que sur les photos. C'était un appartement avec du caractère avec des briques voyantes sur quelques endroits, et lumineuses du fait des grandes baies vitrées, ce qui avait un effet de bien être immédiat sur elle.

Elle regardait Lexie en lui souriant, celle-ci lui proposait de lui offrir le café, qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Quand Lexie se mit à faire le café elle vu un gars aller vers elle, lui prendre la taille.

La dame pour l'appartement est la. Lui chuchotait-elle c'est alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la table ou se trouvait la dîtes dame. Leur regard se croisèrent, il l'a reconnu, se sentant d'un coup mal à l'aise mais ce malaise était partagé quand il entendit clairement le Docteur Robbins.

Arizona s'étouffait elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux de voir le docteur glamour ici, avec une nana avec qui il avait l'air très intime et ce n'était pas Callie. Cependant il vola à son secours en lui apportant de l'eau. Elle le fusillait du regard. Elle bu quelques gorgés et elle commença à reprendre une respiration normal. Lexie et Mark lui demandèrent si elle allait mieux, elle adressait un oui à Lexie n'osant même plus jeter un œil à se Mark. Lexie venait en sa direction avec le dit café qu'elle lui tendit, elle la rejoignait autour de la table en s'asseyant ainsi que Mark.

Moi et mon compagnon, Mark souhaitons vendre l'appartement, de façon à nous acheter la maison de nos rêves. Disait-elle en joignant sa main à celle de Mark tout en regardant Arizona. Celle-ci lui sourit et essayait de paraître le moins possible gêner par la scène, ce qui réussit.

-Oh je vois !

*Je n'y crois pas, il se tape deux nanas différentes en même temps et qui travail au même endroit, qu'elle beau salop ce gars … *

Arizona était en pleine réflexion en votant le pour et le contre, on lui fit visiter l'appartement, le côté cuisine, salon, chambre et salle de bain. Tout était impeccable et tellement beau qu'elle en avait des étoiles dans les yeux, c'était un véritable coup de cœur.

-Je le prends ! Déclarait-elle d'un bloc.

-Super ! Tu as l'accord de la banque ? Tu sais que c'est trois cent cinquante mille dollars ? Lexie était comme sur un petit nuage elle ne pouvait rêver mieux.

L'excitation soudaine de Lexie la faisait sourire.

-Tout est ok. Disait elle en lui souriant et en sortant son chéquier. Il faudra sûrement que nous remplissons les contrats ensemble je suppose ?

-Bonne supposition. On remplira le contrat ensemble si tu veux bien à un moment qui nous arrange toute les deux.

-Oui super à plus tard.

Deux mois plus tard, Arizona avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement, elle n'avait aussi plus adressé la parole à Callie ayant peur de tout lui dévoiler d'un bloc. Elle préférait fuir que de voir les personnes qu'elle aimait bien souffrir, surtout que ça faisait depuis peu qu'elles étaient amies et qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas son rôle de lui apprendre qu'elle était cocu mais qu'elle devrait plutôt l'apprendre de Mark. Ne plus voir Callie lui manquait horriblement, elle n'avait ni répondu à ses appel ou sms de peur de lui dévoiler la vérité d'un bloc. Mark avait tenté de s'expliquer auprès d'elle, mais elle ne lui avait donné aucune occasion de le faire, il l'avait aussi remercier de n'avoir rien dit à Lexie, elle ne répondit rien et préféra en rester là.

Un soir en pleine nuit son biper se mit à sonner et vibrer la réveillant brusquement, les réveils brutaux avait tendances à la mettre de mauvais poil. Mais la elle n'eu d'autres choix que de s'habiller en vitesse, se faire un café avant de partir en courant vers l'hôpital. Ce qui était chouette depuis qu'elle avait déménagé c'était qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'hôpital ce qui était pratique voir même très pratique en cas d'urgence.

-Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle était au lavabo pour le protocole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a Alex ?

-Callie t'as bipé, la jeune patiente a eu quelques complications pendant qu'elle l'opérait. Il vu le regard d'Arizona, celui qui voulait dire « Allez dit moi-en plus »

Elle lui mettait des broches au niveau de l'avant bras, quand elle a été prise de convulsions.

-Elle a fait une réaction allergique au métal ?

-C'est ce qu'elle a pensé mais non.

Quand elle eu finit le protocole de lavage des mains est entra au bloc.

-Salut Callie !

Lui disait-elle enthousiaste et ravie de la revoir. Son regard se posait sur le sien avant de se reposer sur la jeune fille.

-Arizona ça faisait longtemps…

-Dis moi ? Elle a eu l'attention espérée à sa question. Lui as-tu fait une prise de sang, des radios complémentaires ?

-Les radios n'ont rien donné hormis son bras et les résultats de la prise de sang ne devraient plus tarder.

Le silence s'installait pendant quelques minutes avant que Callie ne le coupe.

-Elle s'appel Allison Finley elle va avoir neuf ans dans cinq jours, et elle se retrouve ici après avoir eu un accident de vélo. Bilan son cubitus droit est en miette, son poignet et cassé, côte trois et sept cassé et quelques points de sutures à la tête. Elle est solide.

Arizona ne savait pas quoi dire… Alex arrivait dossier en main en direction d'Arizona, elle le prit et commença à le consulter.

-Bon … Cette jeune fille à un cubitus tout neuf ! Faudrait vraiment qu'on parle un de ces quatre. Disait-elle en essayant de capter l'attention d'Arizona, mais celle-ci était trop absorber parce qu'elle lisait pour faire attention à ce que disait Callie.

-Personne ne va nulle part !

Alex, Callie et l'infirmière présente la regardèrent étrangement. Arizona ne dit rien de plus et courut vers le téléphone et se hâtait de composer le numéro de Hunt. Quand celui-ci décrocha elle dit à toute vitesse :

- Ici Robbins du bloc trois, nous avons un Code Noir ! J'ai une fillette positive au virus de l'ébola ici, l'hôpital doit être passé en quarantaine.

Quand elle eu raccroché, elle se retournait pour faire face aux autres, et vu le visage horrifié que tous tiraient.

- Je n'ai bien peur qu'Allison ne puisse pas survivre... Son état est assez avancé, et si elle n'avait pas eu d'accident, elle serait venu aux urgences de toute manière. Nous avons plus de chance de nous en sortir qu'elle c'est claire. Ces prochaines heures, il va falloir faire des efforts sur humains pour essayer de la garder en vie, et nous allons aussi commencer à nous faire des prises de sangs pour essayer d'établir l'évolution de notre état, d'ici les prochaines heures.

-Nous allons tous mourir c'est ça ? Demandait l'infirmière pas du tout rassuré.

- Je suis sûr que non ! Affirmait Arizona malgré qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais mieux valait rester positif.

- J'ai une idée ! J'ai ma caméra comme je filmais l'opération. Ceux qui souhaitent laisser un message à leurs proches au cas ou n'auront cas s'en servir. Disait Callie - Je pense qu'ont devraient se filmer chacun notre tour, ça serait mieux et au moins ça sera fait. Renchérit Alex. - Qui commence ? Benedict ? Demandait Callie à l'infirmière. L'infirmière accepta, elle fit ces dernières volontés. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Alex qui ne trouvait rien de spécial à dire étant donné qu'il était le seul à être encore en vie dans sa famille, enfin c'est ce qu'il disait... Puis se fut le tour de Callie, Arizona tenait la caméra. - Papa, Maman je vous aime de tout mon cœur si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose je voudrais qu'on m'insémine et que vous repartissez mes cendres à l'endroit que vous trouverez le plus magnifique. Mark je t'aime énormément et j'espère que tu n'as jamais douté de mon amour envers toi. Le cœur d'Arizona s'accélérait du fait qu'elle tenait la caméra et que c'était comme si Callie lui adressait la parole mais surtout parce qu'elle savait que Mark la trompait avec cette Lexie. Elle tira une mine affreuse et n'écoutait pas la fin de son discours. Puis venu le tour à Arizona, Callie prit cette fois-ci la caméra.

-Maman, Papa, j'espère que jamais vous ne verrez cette vidéo, mais si vous la voyez c'est que je ne suis plus des vôtres. Quelle ironie pour quelqu'un qui a survécu aux attentats de Boston de mourir de l'ebola vous me direz surement, mais c'est la vie c'est comme ça. On sais quand ça commence mais jamais quand ça s'arrête, c'est pour ça que quand on voit quelqu'un mieux vaut peser les mots quand vous lui parler car vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peux se passer demain, et si c'était la dernière fois que le voyez et si tous s'arrêtait plus vite que le commencement ? Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant, chaque moment et essayer de voir du positif dans le négatif... Tim nous a quitter pour nous permettre de dormir en sécurité et moi de permettre un meilleur futur aux enfants que je sauve. Je ne peux imaginer votre douleur, voir ses enfants mourir en premier n'est pas le cour normal des choses, et pour un parent il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de perdre ses enfants. Mais comme disait Tim avant de partir en mission " Si je te manque trop, regarde le soleil et dit toi que je le vois aussi et que sa chaleur n'est rien comparé à l'amour que je te porte."

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... S'il y a des fautes j'en suis navrés j'ai juste les yeux éclatés par le manque de sommeil. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez.

funio10 On va dire quel s'en doutait un peu, mais vu qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit elle l'a pensait célibataire.

KWolf09 Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres tu me diras ce que tu en pense.

Guest La gueule de bois c'est loin d'être évident en effet... Je me suis basé sur mon vécu, j'ai rarement connu des gens grincheux lorsqu'ils avaient une gueule de bois ( bon sauf moi, qui parle le langage des ours dès que quelqu'un parle) Pour sa jambe c'est son secret, et elle aurait préféré qu'elle le découvre parce qu'elle aurait eu envie que ce soit le cas. L'alcool aide un peu on va dire dans le cas de Callie, ça me fait plaisir que le couple Mark & Callie t'ai étonné j'espère donc que ce chapitre t'as étonné aussi.

seve2904 Il a quoi mon bon matin ? :p C'est le seul mot qui est capable d'ensoleillé ma mâtiné il fallait bien que je le fasse partager. Tu n'arriveras pas à me changer, j'ai toujours eu un avis négatif sur le travail que je fournissais.


End file.
